Ryoma's Yaoi Fantasy
by basketcases02
Summary: Ryoma suddenly finds himself in a world where the only rules that matter are the rules of Yaoi. Includes several pairings, esp. TezRyo. Ooc.
1. Real Good Juice

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

****

Warning: Sexual content between men, dirty talk, Ooc, **tasteless humor**, and silliness.

****

A/N: Please review.

****

Ryoma's Yaoi Fantasy:

Real Good Juice

Ryoma smirked at Kaidoh as he returned the _Boomerang Snake _with his _Drive B_. "Mada mada dane," he said. He watched the tennis ball bounce just before the white line on Kaidoh's side of the net.

"Hisss." Kaidoh glared at him but Ryoma knew the tall dark haired teen wasn't really mad. He knew the cold exterior was just a front and that deep down inside Kaidoh was one of the most caring people. He smiled a little as his sempai grumbled something about training under his breath and took off running around the court.

"Go, go, Ryoma-Kun!" Tomoko was shouting from the sidelines as Sakuno blushed furiously beside her. He should have been happy about winning a match against Kaidoh, but he wasn't, not when Tezuka was looking at him. Tezuka was standing next to Fuji and Inui staring at him with the same stoic expression he always had. That stare pissed him off. In his mind it was a belittling stare that told him he wasn't good enough. Memories of their unofficial match came flooding back to him. It had been the night Tezuka had asked him to become Seigaku's pillar. Just what the hell had the captain meant by that? He wasn't much of a team player, so why would Tezuka ask him to be the pillar?

"Oishi, you're so mean. How could you beat me like that?" Eiji whined as he and Oishi approached the court.

"Would you have preferred me not to put all my strength into our practice match?"

"No, but you could have been a little nicer; you know I don't have much stamina. Hey, Ochibi, how did your match against Kaidoh go?" Eiji grabbed him and hung on him. Ryoma grimaced but made no attempt to escape.

"Stop slacking off. Twenty laps around the court, everyone," Tezuka ordered.

"And the slowest person will have to drink my juice." Inui threatened as Takashi and Momoshiro walked up looking sweaty from their match.

"No!" Eiji yelled as Inui held up a green pitcher.

"This batch is extra special. I spent months developing it and I call it Inui's Deluxe Deathly Tea." Ryoma felt his stomach turn remembering how the last batch had made him sick for hours.

"That means you too, Tezuka." Ryuzaki grinned showing them her wrinkles. Tezuka just nodded as they all took off into a mad dash.

"I'm glad it's just the regulars this time." Horio puffed out his chest. "But I could take it."

"Didn't you pass out the last time you drank Inui's juice?" Tomoko sneered as Ryoma passed them. Kachiro and Katsuo remained quiet.

"I Horio, have two years tennis experience." He briefly heard the boy as he sped to catch up with Momo and Fuji.

"Hello, Ryoma, hope you're looking forward to Inui's juice because you're going to lose." Momo taunted as he sped up.

"You're lucky Ryoma, what I wouldn't give for a little of Inui's juice." Fuji smiled at him eerily with his eyes closed.

"If you think it's so good then why don't you just lose?" Eiji panted as he caught up to them.

"What would be the fun in that, Eiji?" Fuji smiled again before taking off running at full speed.

"Damn that freak." Eiji cursed panting hard.

"Sorry, Eiji, but I can't drink that juice." Ryoma sped up glancing back at a fear stricken Eiji who was now in last place. "Mada mada dane."

"Ochibi, you're not nice." Once again they had all managed to come in at the same time. Inui handed them all a glass and Ryoma drank down the green slushy substance. The taste was horribly bitter, and Ryoma felt himself losing consciousness.

"Hey, Ryoma, wake up. It's getting late." He blinked his eyes a few times to reveal Momo and Sakuno.

"Are you okay, Ryoma?" Sakuno's eyes watered as she nervously twisted one her braids. She looked so cute he thought as he sat up and noticed he wasn't the last person to regain consciousness. Kaidoh was still passed out with Inui and Oishi hovering over him.

"Kaidoh." Inui said with relief when Kaidoh finally opened his eyes. Inui grabbed a wet towel and pressed it to Kaidoh's forehead.

"I'm fine." Kaidoh hissed slapping the towel away and glaring at Inui.

"It looks like everyone is alive. Alright, freshmen put the balls away and hurry home it's getting late." Coach Ryuzaki ordered before heading back into the building with Tezuka on her heals. Tezuka briefly glanced back at him coldly. Ryoma flinched and immediately went back to picking up the balls.

After he showered and changed it was already dark. Not wanting to go home he thought of Kurapin his cat. Maybe he would go to the pet store and buy him a new toy. Ryoma grabbed his bag and headed toward the store. On a deserted street he suddenly stopped noticing a familiar orange haired teen with striking green eyes looking around nervously and standing close to an alleyway. His name was Sengoku and he was from Yamabuki. He remembered hitting the teen in the face with a tennis ball, and Momo winning against him in a tennis match. He walked toward Sengoku hoping he would play him in a game of street tennis.

"Hey, Sengoku, right?" The orange haired youth jumped a mile when he saw him.

"Ryoma, what are you doing here? Boys your age shouldn't be wondering around at this time of night."

"You're not much older, so do you want to have a match against me?" Ryoma leaned up against the side of the building as if he didn't care.

"I'm not felling all that lucky right now, so why don't you get lost so I can pick up some ladies." Ryoma rolled his eyes he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Mada mada dane." He snorted as Sengoku looked at him nervously.

"Listen, Ryoma, I know that you're just trying to provoke me, but as you can see I'm busy."

"Sengoku, is that Ryoma I hear you talking to," a voice came from the alleyway.

"No, Banji sensei." Sengoku choked as he pushed Ryoma's shoulders. "Just run if you know what is good for you." Ryoma was confused. Why was the Yamabuki coach hiding in the alleyway?

"You're always such a liar Sengoku. Why hello, Ryoma, you're looking fit as ever." Banji crept out of the alleyway smiling at him.

"Uh, thanks," he replied awkwardly. He had never really liked the old man there was just something about him that made his skin crawl. Anyone who would allow a wicked player like Jin on their team just to win couldn't be a good person.

"Want to come back? I have a nice new racket I want to show you. I think it will impress you." Banji gestured to the dark alleyway with his hands.

"I don't think Ryoma is interested in a new racket, after all he has his own. Besides I don't think he can handle its weight." Sengoku put a hand on his back steering him away from the alleyway toward the street. If there was one thing Ryoma couldn't stand it was someone saying he couldn't handle something. He glared at Sengoku brushing his hand away and marching with his head held high into the alleyway.

"What?" Ryoma gasped in pain as a tennis racket struck him hard in the leg. He looked up in surprise to see all of the Yamabuki regulars standing around with their Tennis rackets in hand. A few of them began beating him as two of them pinned him down.

"Well, I did try to save you, but you had to show me, didn't you?" Sengoku walked back with Banji. Sengoku tilted his face up and he struggled as the teen forcefully kissed him. He was kissing him! A man was kissing him! Ryoma's mind cried as he pushed at the hard body pressed to his.

"Don't get too excited, Sengoku. Remember he's not yours." Banji laughed as he pulled Sengoku away and pushed Dan towards him. Dan's headband fell over his eyes, and he tripped falling directly on Ryoma's chest.

"I can't do this." Dan cried pulling his headband up and Ryoma looked around in confusion. Just what in the hell was going on?

"You want to be a Yamabuki regular don't you, Dan?" Banji asked as Dan's lower lip trembled.

"You have to do it. We all had to; even Jin did it when he became a regular," Minami chimed in.

"Jin did it?" Dan looked around at all of them and they all nodded. Dan's eyes flashed from kind and gentle to mean. "Hold him down; if Jin could do it then so can I. I'm sorry it had to be you, Ryoma, but in someway I'm happy my first time won't be with some random stranger." Dan was on him kissing and fondling him as the others pinned him down and began ripping off his clothing. This had to be a bad dream or an after effect of Inui's juice. Sure Yamabuki was weird but there was no way they would do this.

"Help!" Ryoma cried hoping someone would hear him but when he opened his mouth to scream again, Dan shoved a piece of his own ripped clothing in his mouth. All he could do now was scream in his own mind. _Someone save me!_ _Tezuka save me_! The thought had come out of nowhere and he didn't know why now he was thinking of Tezuka. Tezuka had never protected him before, but there was something comforting about his cold and strong captain. He could feel Dan's hands on him and the taunts from the other members. He closed his eyes. This wasn't how he wanted his first time to be. He flushed as he felt himself becoming aroused.

"Stop! Let him go now!" He heard a load roar as two of the Yamabuki players fell to the ground with a thud. "Don't touch him." He knew who it was as soon as he saw the glint of the glasses. It was Tezuka! Tezuka had come to save him. Tezuka gripped his tennis racket hard as he took another swing taking at Dan. He kept swinging until all of the Yamabuki members except Sengoku were knocked out.

"Looks like I'm out of luck." Sengoku winked before running.

"Get back here, you coward!" Tezuka yelled as he went to run after him, but he stopped as soon as Ryoma let out a muffled cry. He knew he looked pathetic lying naked and beaten on the ground with a cloth in his mouth. He reached up and took it out and tried to cover himself when Tezuka looked down at him.

"Are you okay, Ryoma?" Tezuka leaned down placing his jacket over him.

"No, Tezuka, you'll get cold." Ryoma could have hit himself; he felt like someone else was talking. What did he care if Tezuka got a cold when he was lying there naked on the ground.

"Don't worry about me." Tezuka picked him up cradling him in his arms like some girl.

"I can walk on my own."

"I know. I'm taking you to my house. I can't take you home in this shape." Tezuka ignored his struggling as he carried him all the way home. Ryoma flushed at Tezuka's closeness. Yes, this was definitely some kind of effect from Inui's juice.

000

"Aren't your parents home?" Ryoma asked clutching Tezuka's jacket closer to his body.

"They're on vacation. Don't worry, Ryoma, you don't have to be ashamed of what those monsters did to you. You know it made me really jealous when I saw them pawing at you. Ryoma, I don't want anyone to have you but me." Tezuka opened the door, carried him up to his room, and laid him on the bed. Ryoma flushed at Tezuka's words suddenly feeling vulnerable from the predatory look on Tezuka's features.

"Tezuka, I'm scared." Ryoma crossed his legs and pulled his jacket even closer.

"Ryoma, I will never do anything to hurt you." Tezuka crawled up onto the bed pulling the front of his jacket apart.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma stuttered as he tried to push the hands away.

"I'm going to make love to you, Ryoma. I want to be your first. If you don't do it now you'll never be able to do it. Ryoma, become my pillar." Tezuka was right if he didn't do it now he might always be afraid of the human touch.

"Be gentle." Ryoma leaned back spreading the coat apart and unlocked his legs revealing himself. He wasn't sure he could be Tezuka's pillar but he would try.

"You're beautiful, Ryoma."

"No I'm not. I'm probably nothing special compared to your other lovers."

"You're better than my other lovers. If you don't believe me then feel for yourself." Tezuka guided his hand down to the front of his pants. He gulped and looked away in embarrassment noticing Tezuka's room for the first time. It was simple but large, much bigger than his own room.

"It's so big."

"I know, but don't worry it will fit inside you, Ryoma." His eye's widened but he didn't correct Tezuka on the misunderstanding of his comment. He couldn't tell Tezuka that he was talking about his room and not his endowment. Sure Tezuka was bigger than him but nothing extravagant compared to any other male around his age. Ryoma had been in the locker rooms enough to know that. His mind went blank as Tezuka kissed him passionately and removed his own shirt and pants. Ryoma felt like a slut as he spread his legs wanting to feel Tezuka's body pressed to his.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Tezuka panted grinding his hips down on his. Tezuka reached to the pillow and pulled out a small bottle.

"What's that?"

"You're so naive. It's lube, I'm going to use it on you so that it doesn't hurt. Now spread your legs."

"Tezuka, more!" He gasped throwing his head back and moaning.

"Ryoma, are you sure you want this? Because once I start there is no turning back. I don't think I could stop." Tezuka panted in his ear as he moved between his legs.

000

"Uh, I'm going to come, Tezuka! It's too much, uh." Ryoma arched his hips as he opened his eyes and released in his pants. He stared around at his team's shocked expressions. Oishi and Inui were hovering over a passed out Kaidoh looking over at him with their mouths open. Sakuno and Momo who were both hovering over him backed up considerably.

"Ochibi!" Eiji stuttered as he clung fearfully to Takashi's arm sleeve. Takashi had a stunned look on his face and made no move to remove Eiji. The worst was Tezuka who looked pissed with a slight flush to his face.

"Don't worry Ryoma, we all have wet dreams." Fuji smiled creepily at him. "My brother Yuuta…"

"That is quite enough, Fuji." Coach Ryuzaki cut him off. "It's getting late. Freshmen pick up the balls and Ryoma, go clean off. Tezuka, follow me, and I'll see you all at practice tomorrow.

"Yes, Sensei." Everyone answered not looking at him. Ryoma was thankful it was just a dream, but a part of him didn't think the humiliation was worth it. Kaidoh finally woke up, but no one made much of a move to help him.

"Hisss." Kaidoh stood up and stalked away from the group.

"It appears my juice had an interesting affect on Ryoma." Inui slid his glasses up his nose and scribbled madly in his notebook. Ryoma flushed hoping none of their enemies ever got a hold of it or his life would be ruined.

"Come on Ryoma, let's get you cleaned up, and then Eiji can take us out to eat." Momo offered him his hand obviously forcing a smile on his lips.

"Hey, who said I was paying," Eiji whined. "I always have to pay."

"Thank you, Momo," Ryoma whispered glad to see that Momo was helping him out on getting things back to normal.

"Eiji sempai, you don't want to take us out." Ryoma blinked up at him cutely knowing Eiji wouldn't be able to resist.

"Oh, fine, Ochibi, but only because you asked." All the way back to the dreaded locker room Ryoma couldn't help but feel like there was someone watching him from the school windows.

****

TBC


	2. Got Milk

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me

Warning: OOC and boy love

A/N: Please review

Ryoma's Yaoi Fantasy:

Got Milk

Tezuka stared out the window, watching Ryoma as he made his way into the locker room. His face was still heated from Ryoma's calls. At first they were all worried because Ryoma and Kaidoh hadn't woken up. Then Ryoma had began panting while Momoshiro checked his pulse.

"He's breathing and he has a pulse." Momoshiro moved over a bit so Sakuno could get a good look at him too.

"Kaidoh is okay too, but why aren't they waking up?" Oishi looked down at Kaidoh with concern.

"Oh, no, I need to get home or my mother's going to kill me!" Tomoko shouted a she looked at her watch. "Sakuno, call me when Ryoma-Kun wakes up." Tomoko waved goodbye to all of them before scampering off at full speed.

"Oishi, something's wrong with Ochibi." Eiji pointed to Ryoma as he writhed on the floor.

"Tezuka, uh. Mmm, Tezuka."

"It looks like Ryoma's calling for you, Tezuka." Fuji said moving next to him.

"Maybe he's having a heatstroke?" Takashi suggested ignoring the clearly visible erection tenting the front of Ryoma's shorts. He had noticed though, oh yes, he had noticed, and the very idea of it had made his own pants tent.

"No, I don't think he's having a heatstroke. With all the water Ryoma has consumed, and with his body size there is only a 5 chance that he would have a heatstroke." Inui spouted as he looked at his notebook.

"Oh, no, Ryoma might die!" Kachiro bit his nails nervously.

"No, Ryoma's too strong to let a little heat get to him." Katsuo responded quickly as he huddled up to Kachiro and Horio.

"Yeah, that's right Ryoma's a regular; it's just taking him a while to wake up, and at least now he's talking. I, Horio, should know, after all I have two years tennis experience."

"That's enough talking boys. I'm sure Ryoma and Kaidoh are fine." Coach Ryuzaki put her hands on their shoulders. "Oishi, if they don't wake up soon I want you to get the medical kit and call the hospital."

"Yes, coach."

"Mmm, Tezuka, harder." Ryoma thrust his hips into the air making his erection visible to everyone.

Did you hear that? He wants it harder." Fuji whispered in his ear. Tezuka brushed him away tired of his taunting. He knew that he wasn't very good at hiding his attraction for the younger male.

"Uh, I'm going to come, Tezuka. It's too much, uh!" He watched as Ryoma arched his hips for the last time. The tent in his shorts decreased slowly as a wet spot replaced it, and Ryoma opened his eyes looking around. Tezuka could only glare at Ryoma. He knew it wasn't Ryoma's fault but the way he had called out his name made him want to take Ryoma right there, but he knew it was wrong. Ryoma was everything he hated. He was a cocky, arrogant, prodigy who didn't see the importance of a team. He had enjoyed putting Ryoma in his place when he played against him. But he knew deep down inside that Ryoma was younger and at that age he was no where near Ryoma's skills. He had asked Ryoma to become Seigaku's pillar hoping he would see more importance in the team, but Ryoma still didn't stick around to support them when they had matches. He clutched the window seal gnashing his teeth.

"Tezuka, you should go home and calm down. Red really isn't your color, and please don't be too hard on Ryoma. Remember it was the juice that made him react that way. I'm sure he's more humiliated by the situation than you are."

"Yes, Sensei." He turned around nodding at the older women who was sitting behind her desk looking tired. "We'll worry about the training schedule tomorrow."

"Yes." He bowed politely before leaving the office relieved to go home and take a cold shower.

000

"Momo and Ryoma, I'm going to be poor if you two keep eating like this." Ryoma ignored Eiji's complaints as he tore into another hamburger. He couldn't believe the days events. When he had gotten into the shower room everyone had given him space so that he could clean up without embarrassment. He knew they all knew what happened when he noticed the large stain on the front of his shorts. He took them off in the shower disgusted with the mess he had made. Why had he thought of Tezuka during the dream? Why hadn't it been Sakuno? She was who he liked after all. Sure he appreciated Tezuka's tennis skills, but he didn't want to be under him doing weird things. The dream had felt so real that he could still fell his Buchou inside of him. There was no way he could face the whole team again especially not Tezuka.

"Ryoma, you're being too quiet." Momo observed shoving another hamburger down his mouth.

"Sorry, I guess I don't feel like talking." He hung his head down his face growing hot again.

"Oh, Ochibi, stop worrying about it. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. We all know it was Inui's juice and that you don't like Tezuka in that way. Besides Fuji is right we all have wet dreams, sure they don't feature Tezuka and they're not in front of everyone but…"

"Eiji, you're rambling, and I don't think you're comforting him any." Momo was right and Ryoma's face had only grown hotter. He bowed his head lower wishing everyone could just forget about it.

"Sorry, I was just being honest. It really is a normal experience that all men go through. And it's not abnormal to think of a guy when you, well you know, nyah." Eiji placed his hands behind his head.

"Speak for yourself, Eiji." Momo snorted as he took a large gulp from his drink. "The only person I picture when I'm dreaming is Ann."

"I'm sure Tachibana and Kamio would love to hear that," Eiji snickered.

"So, I am weird." Ryoma's voice was shaking and he could feel tears threatening to form. What the hell did he care what they thought of him? It wasn't like him to get upset and let others see him cry even if they were his friends.

"You're not weird, Ryoma. Maybe Momo's never gotten off thinking about another man, but I have. We don't always have control over our dreams."

"Really." He perked up feeling less embarrassed.

"I wasn't saying there was anything wrong with it. I was just saying that I've never thought of a man." Momo patted him on the head like a small child ruffling his hair. "It's getting late, Ryoma, you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah." He sighed not really wanting to go home. Remembering his dream he didn't want to go wandering near dark alleyways, Kurapin would just have to wait until Saturday to get a new toy.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, and remember, Ochibi, there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Okay, I think he got it, now that you have pounded it into his head, Eiji. I think we'll be going now." Momo grabbed his wrist as Eiji hugged him rubbing his chin against his hair. He finally detached himself from Eiji and walked out with Momo hopping on the back of his bike.

"So, do you want to tell me about it now?" Momo slowed down his speed. Ryoma closed his eyes feeling the wind flow through his hair. Momo was his best friend and he did need someone to talk about the disturbing dream with. He told Momo everything about the dream as Momo remained silent and continued to pedal.

"It seemed really real but I know it wasn't. I don't know if I'll ever be able to face Tezuka again." He sighed as Momo burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yamabuki, Yamabuki, ah, ha, ha." He stopped the bike.

"Hey, don't laugh. It was the juice not me." He hit Momo upside the head.

"Yamabuki, Da, Da, Dan!"

"Stop, Momo."

"Sorry, Ryoma, it's just too funny."

"It probably had nothing to do with the juice; I'm just sick. Nobody else reacted the way I did." Ryoma looked down as he heard the laughter die down.

"Ryoma, you're a lot smaller than the rest of us and it was a stronger batch."

"I hope you're right." He said as he got back on the bike and rode the rest of the way home in silence. They said their goodbyes and Ryoma crept into the house not wanting his cousin fawning over him as though he was her own. Unfortunately his father was still awake and he was looking at one of his dirty magazines. Luckily he was probably too into his perverse ways to notice him. He crept up the stairs.

"Ryoma, coach Ryuzaki called."

"Oh."

"Yes, and she told me everything." Ryoma watched as his father's face turned into a wide sadistic grin.

"Oh."

"It looks like my boy is growing up. I think it's time we have the sex talk. You can borrow my magazines and hand lotion. Oh, and don't forget to have box of tissues near…" He didn't even let his father finish. He continued up the stairs cursing the old pervert under his breath.

"Ryoma, I haven't finished." As soon as he got to his room he slammed the door and locked it.

"Meow." He smiled seeing Kurapin on his bed.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you." He grabbed the cat, petting and snuggling the precious fur ball.

* * *

Ryoma's day had not started out great. He had woken up late not having time for breakfast. Which almost made him late for school. Once at school he was confronted with the harsh reality that his own friends wouldn't even look at him. The only one who was still foolishly speaking to him was Tomoko who had not been there to witness his odd behavior. Whenever he looked at Sakuno she would turn scarlet. When he tried giving a note to Horio about how boring math class was, Horio just turned away acting as though he didn't see it. During lunch he tried to sit by Kachiro and Katsuo but both boys looked frightened by him, so he sat by Tomoko and Sakuno. Tomoko blabbed on and on about her little siblings while Sakuno sat awkwardly beside him.

"Ryoma, you seem a little down and why aren't Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo sitting by us? I was sure Horio would want to try my lunch today." Tomoko looked over at the three teens in confusion.

"Maybe they just want some guy time?" Sakuno responded finally looking him in the eyes. He smiled at her gratefully.

"Ryoma's a guy. If they're having guy time then he should be with them."

"Don't worry Tomo, I wouldn't miss your lunch for anything." He knew those were words that would never come out of his mouth. He heard Sakuno chock on her milk as Tomoko squealed with delight, and began hand feeding him her lunch.

When it came time for practice he considered just skipping but Momo was waiting by the school gates. "Hello, Ryoma, Where you going? The tennis courts are that way." Momo grinned at him as he stepped in front of him.

"Momo, get out of my way. I'm going home, I'm not feeling well."

"Bullshit, Ryoma, you're feeling fine and you know it. If it's captain Tezuka you're afraid of then you might as well face him. He's not going away and you're not quitting tennis."

"But Buchou…"

"Wouldn't want you to quit," Momo finished. Momo was right, and he knew it, but a part of him wanted to run away. Tezuka would never treat him the same again. He knew he wouldn't be able to look a guy in the eyes.

"Fine." He pouted as Momo followed him to the locker rooms. Thankfully, they were both late so he didn't have to deal with the frightened looks of his three former friends.

"Better hurry Ryoma, or Tezuka's going to come down hard on us." They both hurried in the locker room, but they were still five minutes late to practice.

"Momo, Ryoma, you're both late run 20 laps, now." Tezuka commanded not looking at him but only Momo.

"Yes, Buchou." Ryoma responded turning red with embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't have come; he could hear the non-regulars whispering and looking at him. It looked like the rumors had spread already. He knew it wasn't any of the regulars. It was most likely Horio who was probably exaggerating the story. He groaned s he took off around the court trying to catch up with Momo.

"Oh, Tezuka, you're going to make me come!" Arai moaned as he passed near by him. The herd of boys around Arai burst into laughter.

"Just ignore them, Ryoma." Momo pleaded as Ryoma stopped walking up to the chain link fence unsure of what he wanted to do. All he could feel was anger building up inside of him so he gripped the fence links.

"Yeah, Tezuka, harder." Arai laughed as he closed his eyes and threw back his head scrunching up his face.

"Oww." Arai screamed as a tennis ball hit him in the head.

"Oops, sorry Arai, it just slipped." Fuji stood behind the group holding his tennis racket and smiling at all of them.

"Uh," Arai stuttered.

"That wasn't how he looked." Fuji tapped his racket on his hip and opened his eyes.

"Um," Arai continued to stutter.

"He looked much sexier than that." Fuji walked closer to them as Arai backed up. "It was more like this." Fuji threw his head back relaxing his face and opening up his mouth moaning. Ryoma turned red. If Fuji thought he was helping him, he was dead wrong. This was more humiliating than what Arai had been doing.

"20 laps, Arai and Fuji, now!" Tezuka pushed up his glasses and marched over to where they all stood.

"But he's the one who hit me in the head with the ball." Arai glared at Fuji.

"Make that 40 laps, Arai."

"Yes, captain." Arai took off with a silent Fuji behind him. Tezuka had seen the whole embarrassing ordeal. Ryoma clutched the fence tighter hanging his head.

"Ryoma, I don't recall telling you that you could stop and I doubt that you are done with your laps." Ryoma looked up to see Tezuka glaring at him. He was happy at least Tezuka was looking at him. "Add 20 laps to that, Ryoma."

"Yes, Buchou." Ryoma took off running with Momo, Fuji and Arai. The rest of the practice went about the same and Arai ended up having to run around 100 laps. As soon as practice was over Ryoma ran to the cooler grabbing his milk. He was famished from running 40 laps and then having to practice against Takashi. He opened the milk and took a large drink. It was too much and most of it spilled down his chin. He looked up to see Tezuka staring at him with disgust. He immediately felt foolish as he wiped the milk from his chin. Tezuka probably thought he was such a baby spilling milk all over himself. He quickly finished off his milk and made his way into the locker room with dread. He was right to assume that the locker rooms wouldn't go any better. Everyone gave him his space, but he could still hear Horio and Arai laughing and whispering about him. A few of the teens even covered themselves as though he was checking them out. He growled as he went to a corner and faced the wall. He suddenly felt very lonely in his corner not being attacked by Eiji or splashed by Momo. He knew they weren't purposely avoiding him. They probably thought he was still too embarrassed and wanted some space.

"Want me to wash your back, Ryoma?"

"Ah." He jumped, turning to see Fuji smiling at him with a cloth in his hands.

"Uh, thanks, but I can wash my own back."

"Oh, okay, I just thought you looked tired. I know Yuuta always has trouble reaching his back after playing tennis."

"As I said, I'm fine, but would you stay here with me?" He was still mad at Fuji for earlier but he didn't want to be alone.

"I won't leave you, Ryoma." Fuji smiled at him. "Ever." The last word gave him the creeps but then again Fuji was always saying weird things.

"Ochibi." Eiji hugged him from behind. "It's not fair to hog Ryoma all to yourself, Fuji."

"Eiji, we're in the showers." Ryoma whined trying to squirm away.

"So, I'm not afraid to show all those jerks that I'm your friend. I just dare any of them to make fun of me for being gay!" Eiji yelled. Ryoma looked back to see several of the team were holding back laughs. He just held his head down, suddenly despising the help from his friends.

TBC


	3. The Vice Captain's Advice

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

****

Warning: Sexual content between men, dirty talk, Ooc, **tasteless humor**, and silliness.

****

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think.

****

Ryoma's Yaoi Fantasy:

The Vice Captain's Advice

Once home Tezuka went running up the stairs, briefly saying hello to his parents and Grandpa. He slammed the door and rested against it breathing heavily. He had nearly lost all control when he saw Ryoma with the milk dripping down his chin. It made him think dirty and perverse thoughts. He had wanted to pull Ryoma to him and lick the milk. Ryoma had no idea how he affected him. He closed his eyes and pictured how Ryoma looked through the chain link fence as he said, "Yes, Buchou."

"Mmm, Ryoma, say it just like that." Tezuka threw his head back quickly unzipping his pants and shoving his hand down them. He pictured Ryoma in front of him with milk dripping down his chin.

"Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma." He chanted releasing into his own hand. "Gross." He muttered looking at his hand. He hated messes; that's why he usually masturbated in the shower. He grabbed a handful of tissues and headed out of his room to take a shower. When he opened the door Oishi was standing outside with his right hand raised in a knocking position, and a bowl of soup in his left hand. Oishi's face was flushed and his mouth was hanging open.

"Sorry, Tezuka, your parents just let me in. Your mother said you looked pale when you came home, and she asked me to bring you up some soup. I'm really sorry, Tezuka."

"It's okay, Oishi. How long have you been standing there?"

"Awhile." Oishi responded looking down. Oishi was his best friend but even Tezuka knew when to be embarrassed. Neither of them had ever discussed sexual things; most of the time they just talked about tennis. He knew Oishi liked Eiji and he knew Oishi now knew of his attraction to Ryoma.

"So, Ryoma, huh?" Oishi walked into his room setting the soup on his side table and sitting down on his bed with a bounce.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I like Eiji, but I don't think he likes me."

"Of course he does. You're lucky Eiji isn't as naive and innocent as Ryoma. He at least knows what he's doing when he gets you all flustered."

"You have a point. Ryoma's clueless on how cute he is." Oishi flopped back on his bed stretching out his long limbs. "Your arm still hurting you?"

"My arm's fine. Besides I made a promise with you that we would make it to nationals together."

"Yeah, together and no other way." Oishi fisted his hand with his. "Um." Oishi immediately drew his hand away with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry, I guess I haven't washed my hands yet."

"Yeah, and now I need to wash mine." Oishi smiled sniffing his hand.

"You know where the bathroom is?"

"Oh course, come on Tezuka lets clean up. Oh, and just some advice." Oishi paused in the doorway. "Next time turn on the radio or television so someone standing outside your door won't know what you're doing."

"I will take that advice into consideration next time, vice captain, Oishi." Tezuka nodded at his friend as they proceeded toward the bathroom.

000

School went about the same for Ryoma for the rest of the week, which was awful. He was thankful when Saturday finally rolled around. As soon as school let out Ryoma headed to the street tennis courts with Momo.

"Ready to take out some of the anger on the courts?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, every time the ball flies at me I'll picture it as Horio's head."

"Good, then don't let me beat you."

"Mada mada dane, Momo senpai."

"At least wait until we start before you start talking trash, Ryoma." They played against each other. He held back to give the observers more of a show. In the end he won.

"It's getting dark, Ryoma. Want me to take you home?" Momo asked looking up at the setting sun.

"No, I'll be fine. I have stop by the store for my family." He wasn't really lying to Momo, just stretching the truth. Kurapin was a part of the family after all. Now was the perfect time to get Kurapin a new toy.

"Are you sure? I could go with you."

"No, I'm fine." Ryoma flushed not wanting Momo to know how much he cared for his cat. Momo would probably find him childish. "Bye." He waved at his friend before running off toward the pet store. He walked down the street stopping dead in his tracks. He stared in horror at Sengoku who was standing alone by a darkened alleyway staring down at his watch. His heart skipped as Sengoku's green eyes met his.

"Hey, Ryoma, come over here." Sengoku waved him over.

"No!" He yelled louder than he intended to. Fear was taking over as he stared at the darkened alleyway. His feet moved on their own as he turned and ran as fast as he could from Sengoku.

"Ryoma, wait up." Sengoku chased after him.

"No, stay the hell away from me," Ryoma cried. "Why are you chasing me?" He tried to speed up his pace but Sengoku was taller and gaining on him.

"Why are you running from me?" Sengoku panted as he tackled him to the ground. They both landed in the grass near a small park.

"Let me go!"

"Hey, I'm not Jin. Am I really that scary?" Ryoma's heart was still racing but his mind was clearing. Reality set in, and he knew he had been foolish to run from Sengoku like that.

"Sorry, Sengoku, I shouldn't have acted that way. It's not you; it's just me. I didn't recognize you so I ran."

"Well, if you say so. I was just waiting for some girls. We were going to go karaoke, you want to go with us? Girls dig short men." Ryoma glared at him. There was no way he was going along as Sengoku's wing man.

"No thank you, and could you get off me." Ryoma growled feeling the pressure of Sengoku's weight.

"Oh, sorry." Sengoku rolled off him putting his right hand behind his head and smiling sheepishly. "Come on Ryoma, let me apologize for scaring you by taking you out. Now let's go find those girls and if they're not there, we'll go find some new ones.

"Um." He sighed as Sengoku dragged him down the street. All he had wanted to do was get Kurapin a new toy and now he was being dragged off by the same man who had kissed him in his whacked out dream. He was thankful Sengoku knew noting of the incident that had happened at the beginning to the week or he would have been humiliated.

"Hey, ladies, sorry I'm late. I just decided to drag my boyfriend along. This is Ryoma." Sengoku waved to a group of giggling girls near the darkened alleyway.

"What?" Ryoma gasped.

"Don't worry little buddy, you'll thank me later."

"Oh, he's so cute. Sengoku, where did you find him?" A tall blonde with large breasts ran up grabbing Sengoku and snuggling him to her chest.

"Oh, I met him playing tennis."

"He's adorable, Sengoku. Would you kiss him for us?" A girl with pigtails and glasses jumped up and down with excitement.

"Oh, man, this will be better than a yaoi manga." Another girl with braces squealed. Ryoma turned red backing away as the girls jumped around him pressing their chests in his face. They were obviously older than both Sengoku and him.

"Hold on ladies, Ryoma's shy. Don't scare him away; I just got him." Sengoku grabbed him from the ogling girls. Sengoku patted down his hair and hugged him.

"Oh they're so cute."

"We're not…" He was cut off by Sengoku's hand. Ryoma wanted to bite it but he refrained. Part of him knew this was probably the only way Sengoku could get a girl. IT wasn't that he was bad looking; it was how he acted. Sengoku was weird and got just a little too excited when talking to girls. They could easily tell he had bad intentions for them.

"Let's get going ladies. The night is young and the karaoke rooms are calling for us." Sengoku grabbed his hand dragging him along. Suddenly Ryoma found himself wanting to be rescued by Tezuka again.

000

"So, this is where you live." Sengoku smiled as they walked towards his house.

"Yeah." He glared at Sengoku trying to rub off the lipstick marks the girls had left on his cheeks. He could have murdered Sengoku for the hell he had put him through.

"Those girls were nice, huh. I was so lucky to find you tonight."

"Yeah, but they think you're gay." He pointed out as they stood on his doorstep.

"And it is so worth it. They let me come into the dressing rooms with them when we go shopping. They let me come to their slumber parties, and best of all, I get to cop a feel anytime I want without them thinking anything. If they knew I was just a straight guy they wouldn't look twice at me."

"You just come on too strong. At least that's what Sakura and Tomoko say. You need to play hard to get."

"That's easier said than done, my friend. We'll have to do this again sometime, Ryoma."

"I know what you get out of this but what do I get out of it?"

"Hot girls and a free meal." Sengoku laughed patting him on the head. "Bye, I'll definitely see you later now that they think we're dating.

"Right, it's late." Ryoma turned and opened the door only to be greeted by his dad's sly grin.

"Where have you been and why are you all flushed, Ryoma?" He immediately cursed the girls who had kissed him. He had rubbed the lipstick in, making his cheeks red. "That young man seemed very friendly with you." His father winked at him grinning foolishly.

"Old man, he's just someone I know from tennis. We're not even friends we're rivals. He is from Yamabuki.

"No need to be shy with your old man, Ryoma. I don't care if you're experimenting with boys as long as you're safe. When I was around your age I experimented with my friends too. Women at that age are locked at the knees, so if you need a little helping hand from your buddies, I understand." Ryoma felt his stomach turn. He didn't want his father sharing anymore stories.

"I'm going to bed."

"Wait, I have something for you." He looked in horror as his dad handed him a stack of dirty magazines. Some had nude girls on them and others had nude men.

"Gross!" He dropped the stack on the floor and ran up the stairs slamming and locking his door. Why did his dad have to be such a pervert? If he really wanted to see men naked all he would have to do is go to the locker room. And if he wanted to see a woman, he'd get a girlfriend. He just wasn't ready for all that kind of stuff. If his father wanted to see a woman naked why didn't he just go to his wife? Ryoma had to wonder why his mother was still with his perverted father. He tried to push the thoughts away. Once again it looked like Kurapin would have to wait for a new toy.

000

"Oishi sempai, is going to use his Moon Volley." Kachiro gasped in awe standing next to Horio and Katsuo. Tezuka observed Oishi's stance as he stood silently next to Ryuzaki and Inui.

"Yes, there is a 100 chance that Oishi will use the Moon Volley in order to defeat Ryoma." Inui pulled out his notebook scribbling in it.

"Go, go, Ryoma-kun." Tomoko jumped up and down.

"Go, Ryoma." Sakura said a little quieter as Ryoma looked over at her.

"Yeah, give it to him good, Ochibi." Eiji jumped up and down next to Tomoko. Oishi's normally calm and nice smile turned into a frown as he glared at Eiji then Ryoma.

"I won't be defeated easily." Oishi roared as he used his Moon Volley with more force than he ever had before.

"Oishi might win this one." Takashi stared with his mouth open.

"No, he won't."

"What do you mean, Kaidoh?" Takashi asked as Kaidoh snuck up behind them scaring the freshmen.

"Look at his stance. He's going to use the Split Step." Kaidoh pointed at Ryoma. Kaidoh was right, Tezuka watched with pride and jealousy as Ryoma returned the ball.

"Mada mada dane, Oishi sempai." Ryoma lifted up his hat to look at Oishi while the ball hit just before the line.

"Great job as usual, Ochibi. Maybe I should make you my doubles partner." Eiji went running across the court grabbing Ryoma and ruffling his hair.

"So, how did the match go? Fuji beat me." Momoshiro announced, walking up with Fuji at his side.

"Ryoma, won," Tezuka stated watching Oishi's friendly eyes turn into slits. He had never seen Oishi looking as evil as he did now. He could feel the tension building. He stepped out onto the court to stop his friend from doing something stupid, but he was too late.

"Damn you, Eiji. Here's some advice, go to hell. Sorry I'm not good enough to be your partner." Oishi yelled throwing down his racket.

"Oishi, that's enough!" Tezuka put on his best authoritarian act.

"No, it's not enough. Eiji, you think you're so damn great. You think I'm the one who slows us down, but in reality it's you. You have no stamina. You can talk big but you can't deliver. I'm tired of being treated like a second class citizen. Oh, there's Oishi, he's a nice guy he won't care if I step all over him, so I can feel better about myself. Well, not anymore, Eiji. Ahhhh." Oishi threw his head back screaming like a mad man before stomping of the court pushing Fuji and Momoshiro out of his way. Everyone stood in silence.

"Time to pack it up." Ryuzaki nodded as she headed into the school.

"Eiji, sempai." Ryoma was looking up at Eiji with concern. Eiji was for once silent with an emotionless expression.

"You heard the coach, it's time to pack up, and freshmen get the balls." Tezuka ordered standing in the middle of the court. Everyone immediately began to move. Eiji stormed off to the shower room followed by the rest of the upper classmen. He watched Ryoma pick up the balls why the other boys ignored him. He felt himself getting excited by the way Ryoma's shorts were riding up his thighs.

"Buchou." He blinked realizing that Ryoma was standing in front of him. "The balls are all picked up."

"Good, Ryoma. Now head to the showers with the others." He watched Ryoma's head lower.

"Buchou, is there anything else that needs to be done?" He felt sorry for Ryoma as much as he did for Oishi. Oishi had told him how the others were treating Ryoma in the shower room.

"Okay, Ryoma, you can wait until I take my shower. I have to talk to Ryuzaki so just wait here."

"Thank you, Buchou." Ryoma blinked up at him innocently. Tezuka knew this was against his better judgment. Alone in the shower room with Ryoma could only lead to frustration.

He went in and planned out the practice schedule with Ryuzaki, but he couldn't concentrate. When he was down he met Ryoma outside and nodded to Ryoma as they made there way to the locker room. Tezuka made sure to keep his eyes off Ryoma when they were striping down. He sighed when the warm water hit his him. He had to look when he heard Ryoma let out a little sigh himself. Ryoma was facing the wall giving him a view of his back. He couldn't take his eyes off the small of Ryoma's back just above where his bottom started to swell.

"Soap." Ryoma said as he watched the soap slip from his hands to the floor. Ryoma bent down to get it, but ended up slipping. Tezuka didn't think as he dived across the shower room trying to catch Ryoma before his head hit the floor. The floor was slippery and he skidded falling on top of Ryoma. He had managed to place his hands behind Ryoma's head keeping it from hitting the tile.

"Ryoma, are you okay?" He stared down into his wide eyes.

"Buchou."

"Oh, Ryoma, don't say that." Tezuka found himself breathing heavy. Their lips were close and he couldn't take it anymore. To hell with self-control. He leaned down kissing Ryoma holding the smaller head in his hands while gripping the wet strands of dark hair. He felt himself hardening as Ryoma remained still. He didn't stop until he couldn't breath.

"Buchou." Ryoma panted wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Say it again." He finally caught his breath feeling the oxygen rush to his brain.

"Why, Buchou?" His heart ached as he looked Ryoma in the eyes. There wasn't lust and passion reflected in them only confusion.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma." He moved off the smaller body feeling stupid for acting on his lust.

"I have to go." Ryoma flushed from head to toe trying to cover himself. Tezuka just stayed on the ground as he heard Ryoma quickly get dressed and leave.

****

TBC


	4. Not Again

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

****

Warning: Sexual content between men, dirty talk, Ooc, **tasteless humor**, and silliness.

****

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think.

****

Ryoma's Yaoi Fantasy:

Not Again!

Ryoma flopped down on his bed burying his face into his pillow. His Buchou had kissed him while they were naked! Why had Buchou done that? It must have been his fault. Somehow it was his fault. He had led Tezuka to kiss him. Then fled the scene like a frightened little boy.

"I'm such a kid." He pounded his fists into the mattress. It was just a kiss. What had he been so afraid of. He closed his eyes picturing what it would be like to kiss Sakuno. He pictured her standing in front of him nervously twirling her braids.

"Ryoma-kun," She said. She blinked up at him. He tilted her head up towards him and leaned down to kiss her. His lips met hers gently then suddenly it turned fierce. Sakuno was crushing her lips against his and grabbing the back of his hair. He stared in front of him seeing Tezuka towering over him tilting his chin up.

"No!" Ryoma opened his eyes as he felt himself reacting to the daydream. He was hard. He flushed uncertain what to do with the arousal poking uncomfortably into the mattress. He moved his hips to get up.

"Oh." He breathed heavily enjoying the feel. He began moving his hips back and forth picturing Tezuka as he had been during the dream he had with the Inui juice.

"Ah, mmm." He humped the mattress enthusiastically.

"Oh, my." His mother gasped from the doorway. He looked up to see her with her hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She quickly shut the door leaving him in shame. "Nanjirou, honey, could you come here." Oh, no, she was calling him up to have a father son talk. He heard some whispering in the hall. He wanted to sneak out the window, but in his state there was no where he could go. He grabbed a pillow placing it over his lap.

"Ryoma, my boy." His father peeked into the room with a foolish grin on his face.

"Old man, go away."

"Sorry, Ryoma, but you just made your mother cry, and we need to talk." Ryoma winced while his father sat down on the end of his bed.

"You're the one who is always making her cry," Ryoma spat as he clutched the pillow tighter.

"We're not talking about me. Mothers don't like to know when their sons are masturbating.

"I wasn't…"

"Don't interrupt me. I'm older and wiser."

"I don't know about wiser, but you're definitely older."

"Ryoma!"

"Sorry, old man."

"Show some respect, brat. Now, if you're going to jack off make sure to lock the door. Oh, and don't forget to wash your sheets if you get anything on them."

"Fine, now get out of my room."

"Need some magazines?"

"Out." Surprisingly he heard his father leave. He laid back on his bed happy that the hardness between his legs had gone away.

000

"Oh, man I'm going to be late." Ryoma looked up at the school clock. He had stayed a little late to help Sakuno and Tomoko clean up the classroom. They had both been so nice to him during these trying times that he wanted to help them out before he went to practice. But really he was just trying to avoid the tennis team and Tezuka. He was willing to run twenty laps so he didn't have to listen to Horio.

"You should get going, Ryoma-kun." Tomoko pushed him toward the door.

"Thank you, Ryoma." Sakuno smiled shyly at him.

"Ryoma, you're late. Tezuka is mad, and he's making us all run laps."

"Sorry, Kachiro, but I could care less."

"Listen, Ryoma, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. It was just weird, and I'd never seen someone act like that. When Horio started making fun of you, I didn't know what to do. I like you Ryoma, and I want to be your friend again if you'll have me."

"Don't be, Kachiro. You don't see anyone else lining up to be my friend. Of course I'll take you back.

"Thank you, Ryoma. Now let's hurry down before Tezuka runs everyone to death."

000

"99." Tezuka yelled out as Ryoma ran another lap. Tezuka stood counting as everyone else paired up and practiced.

"Water, water." Ryoma panted feeling himself fade as he crossed Tezuka.

"100, you can get some water now." He stumbled blindly to the cooler grabbing onto the first bottle and sucking down a large gulp of cool substance. It wasn't water but it was cold and he could have cared less what it was.

"Ryoma, that's not water. It's mine. I was testing out my own new batch." Inui ran towards him with a worried expression on his face and a notebook coming out of his pocket.

"No!" Ryoma cried as he finally tasted the bitter substance. The sky began to spin and he dropped to the ground.

000

Ryoma woke up in the nurse's office with Oishi hovering over him. "Ryoma, you're awake. Don't sit up too fast; you're probably still not feeling well. You have a slight fever." He felt his own forehead and he was hot.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Oishi sempai."

"It's no problem. I just thought it was wise to move you in case something happened like it did the last time."

"Yeah." Ryoma turned red, looking away.

"Ryoma," Oishi whispered placing a hand on his forehead. "You look so vulnerable sitting in this bed."

"What?" Ryoma gasped trying to sit up, but the room began to spin, and he lay back down on the bed.

"How about we break that fever of yours?" Oishi leaned down kissing him and trailing his hand from his forehead to his chest.

"Eiji?" Ryoma panted pushing Oishi away. Had the vice captain gone mad after his fight with Eiji?

"Eiji is nothing compared to you, Ryoma. Now just relax while I take you."

"What?"

"It's the only way to break your fever."

"No, it's not." Ryoma cried as Oishi moved his hands from his chest to his shorts groping him.

"Stop."

"Come on, Ryoma, I can tell this is what you want. I can feel it in my hands."

"Oishi, Oh, Oishi." Ryoma panted bucking up against the hand.

"That's it, Ryoma." Oishi panted in his ear. _Tezuka save me_, Ryoma prayed silently as Oishi unzipped his pants. "I'll give you a different pain to focus on. His eyes widened and he tried to scream, but Oishi covered his mouth with his.

"Don't touch him." Oishi was suddenly pulled off of him and slammed up against the medicine cabinet. He slumped against the wall and then didn't move.

"Tezuka!" Ryoma cried trying to get up.

"Don't move; you're still weak."

"Buchou, you came." He cried out as Tezuka brushed his bangs from his forehead.

"Good, I couldn't stand the thought of you being with anyone but me. I should make sure I'm your first."

"Buchou?"

"No, Ryoma we have to do it now or someone else might take you first."

"But I'm not feeling too good."

"Then I'll make you feel better." Tezuka climbed on top of him grinding their hips together.

000

"Oh, Buchou." Ryoma grinded up into the air. "We cant, not in front of Oishi."

"Ryoma, wake up." Water splashed his face and he opened up his eyes to see Oishi's flushed face above him. He realized that his head was in Oishi's lap and Tezuka was standing over him with a empty bucket in his hands. Everyone was staring at him and he looked down to notice that all eyes were on his tented shorts.

"Oh, shit, not again," Ryoma cursed as he looked up to see Kaidoh's confused expression.

"Is Ryoma sick? Why was he calling for Tezuka?" he heard him whispering to Fuji.

"Yes, he is a very sick boy." Fuji smiled at Kaidoh. "I'll tell you more if you want to come over to my house later."

"Kaidoh, had a very strenuous work schedule, Fuji," Inui grumbled as he shamelessly scribbled things in his notebook.

"You okay?" Momo knelt down next to him, shielding him from everyone who wasn't a regular.

"Ochibi, why did you call out Oishi's name?" Eiji glared at him.

"Eiji, don't ask foolish questions." Oishi glared at Eiji silencing the red head.

"Well, he seems to be okay." Takashi laughed nervously.

"Time to pack it up. Freshmen pick up the balls." Ryuzaki looked at him sadly while Tezuka still stood over him like a statue with the bucket in his hands.

"You heard her, Ryoma, go pick up the balls." Tezuka growled throwing the bucket to the ground.

"Tezuka." Oishi gasped holding him down. "It's okay, Ryoma, you don't have to pick up."

"You're just the vice captain Oishi, so you have no say. Tezuka told him to pick up the balls so he should pick up the balls." Eiji snorted, flipping his hair.

"Eiji, stop or you'll piss him off more." Takashi pleaded.

"Oh, he's already pissed me off." Oishi spat absently stroking Ryoma's hair.

"Shut up, everyone. Ryoma, come on we're going to my house." Momo grabbed him by the hand dragging him off toward his bike.

000

"Tezuka, come with me." Ryuzaki motioned at him as he and his ex best friend glared at each other. He followed her glad that Ryoma was finally out of his sight. He had wanted to take Ryoma as soon as he saw him hard and wet in Oishi's lap. He knew the team must have noticed his lust. He entered Ryuzaki's office silently. This has to stop, Tezuka."

"Yes, it does."

"I wasn't talking about Ryoma, I was talking about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I'm not the one who keeps drinking Inui's juice and calling out peoples' names."

"I can tell you are lusting after him. Don't do anything drastic, Tezuka, Ryoma and you both need to focus on tennis. I don't care how you do it but keep that lust of yours in check." Tezuka wanted to laugh. As if she was one to talk about keeping lust in check.

"Is that all sensei?"

"Yes, you may leave."

000

"Tezuka slammed the door to his bedroom and grabbed the phone. He couldn't call Oishi. He knew that would be a bad idea. He dialed a number he knew well.

"Hello." A snobbish voice called from the other end of the phone.

"Atobe, it's me, Tezuka."

"My, it's been a long time, and what can I do for the great Tezuka?"

"It's Segaku's pillar."

"You mean Ryoma?"

"Yes."

"And what about him?"

"I want him."

"Then just take him."

"I can't."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do?"

"I can't control my lust for him, and coach Ryuzaki say's it's affecting my performance."

"We can't have that! What can I do to help?"

"Just come to the tennis courts to train at nine. You'll know what I mean when you get there."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Who's on the phone, Tezuka? Your mother let me in." Fuji smiled at him. He quickly hung up the phone not wanting Fuji to know who he was talking to.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Fuji set some flowers on his bedside table.

"I'm fine and I'm not dying." Tezuka eyes the flowers.

"Glad to know. I mustn't stay too long. My adoring little brother and I are going to hang out."

"Sounds fun." Tezuka suddenly felt sorry for Yuuta, but he didn't have time to think on that; he had his own worries. Tonight Atobe was going to help him release some stress.

000

"You must hate me, Momo," Ryoma whispered as soon as they bypassed Momo's family and were safely in the privacy of Momo's room.

"Yeah, I let all the people I hate ride on the back of my bike with their erection digging into my back."

"Momo." Ryoma turned red covering the front of his shorts with his hands.

"As I said we're friends no mater what happens. Now what to do about that." Momo scratched his chin as he looked at Ryoma's hands.

"Will it go away?" His question came out more panicked than he intended.

"Yes, come with me." He carefully followed Momo into the bathroom. "Cold water helps." Momo explained turning on the cold water in the shower.

"With my clothes on?"

"No, take them off."

"Okay." Ryoma suddenly felt foolish for asking . He stripped down hopping into the water. "Cold."

"That's the point."

"It's going down."

"It works like a charm when you don't have time to, oh, never mind." Momo sat down on the toilet seat stretching out his long legs.

"Burr." He shivered wrapping his arms around himself.

"Okay, now that you're calmed down turn on the hot water, because we smell." Momo stripped off his clothes and hopped in next to him.

"Momo." He moved over letting Momo get under the water.

"Today was interesting." Momo laughed ruffling Ryoma's wet strands of hair.

"Momo, stop, and today wasn't interesting it was a disaster. Kachiro, will probably start ignoring me again."

"Who cares about him, you have me."

"Yeah, but you're not in my class. You don't understand what it's like to be ignored and laughed at all day. I'm just glad Sakuno and Tomoko weren't there."

"Yeah, look at the bright side."

"There is no bright side. Now Oishi and Eiji probably hate me."

"Eiji will get over it. By tomorrow Eiji will be hopping all over you as usual."

"When you put it that way maybe I don't mind if he hates me for a little bit."

"It's not good to tell lies Ryoma." Momo laughed splashing him in the face.

"Momo," He whined smiling at his friend and splashing Momo back.

****

TBC


	5. Training for Three

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

****

Warning: Sexual content between men, dirty talk, Ooc, **tasteless humor**, and silliness.

****

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think.

****

Ryoma's Yaoi Fantasy:

Training for Three

Ryoma had left Momo's house after eating dinner with Momo's family. Now he was on his way to the pet store to pick out a toy for Kurapin. He was avoiding home sure that his father was talking to his mother and cousin about their father son talk. He passed by the street tennis courts. No one was there, he could practice for a little while and then head to the pet store. He pulled out his racket and tennis ball before hitting it up against the wall.

"What nice form you have, Ryoma." Ryoma turned around, letting the ball bounce to the ground. There was Atobe leaning back on a bench with Kabaji a few seats behind.

"Atobe!"

"The one and only. Right, Kabaji?" Atobe ran his hands through his hair arrogantly.

"Right," Kabaji grunted looking at them both with a blank expression.

"Yeah." Ryoma picked up his ball and began hitting it up against the wall.

"You know, Ryoma, playing with yourself can be fun, but playing with others can be a lot more…rewarding."

"Only when they're good."

"Then you're in luck because I'm the best. Right, Kabaji?"

"Right," Kabaji grunted.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma gave Atobe his best arrogant gaze.

"Why, you little snot! Show some respect. For I am Atobe the great. I don't know why I even accepted to help Tezuka."

"Buchou?" Ryoma blinked as Atobe jumped down off the benches.

"Yes, Tezuka said he needed some help, and that you were distracting him from tennis. And you know I can't have my ultimate rival being distracted."

"How am I distracting him from tennis? He's already proven that he is better than me and you." Ryoma added that last you for spite.

"So naive." Atobe smiled at him queerly. Surely Tezuka hadn't told Atobe about the Inui juice?

"Fine, I'll play against you but only because Tezuka wants us to. Although. I really can't see Tezuka asking you to help him by training me." Ryoma held out his racket in challenge.

"Oh, you won't be needing that for our training." Atobe nodded to the racket. Ryoma didn't see the point of training without his racket, but he put it down curious to see what Atobe could teach him that he didn't already know.

"Now close your eyes." Ryoma closed his eyes visualizing hitting the tennis ball with his racket. He jumped when he felt lips press to his and hands in his hair. "Mmmf." Ryoma opened his eyes to see Atobe's closed ones.

"Ahh," he panted as Atobe finally pulled away.

"Cute." Atobe breathed heavily as he used his hands in Ryoma's hair to tilt Ryoma's head back.

"Why?"

"Because, Tezuka told me to come here. I can see why he lusts after you. You're so deliciously innocent, Ryoma." Atobe leaned down over him again bringing their lips together and pushing his tongue into Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma was in shock. He willingly let Atobe mingle their tongues together. It was different from the kiss he had shared with Tezuka. It was more wild kissing one of the enemy team captains. If this was really what Tezuka wanted then he would do it. But why would his Buchou want him to kiss another man? Maybe none of this was really happening. That must have been it, any minute he would be waking up with Seigaku team huddling around him while he was screaming Atobe's name. Damn the Inui juice.

"Ah, Atobe." Ryoma breathed breaking away. "More." He felt himself saying and doing things he wouldn't normally do, but what did he care, it was just the juice. He attacked Atobe pushing the taller teen onto the tennis court.

"Ryoma." Atobe looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't talk," Ryoma demanded. Fro once he wasn't going to play the innocent victim in these twisted fantasies. No this time someone else would be begging and calling his name. He's be damned if he woke up pleading for Tezuka's help. He attacked Atobe's slender neck with kisses as he ran his hands all over Atobe's chest.

000

Tezuka made his way to the tennis courts hopeful that some training with Atobe would get his mind off of Ryoma. He figured they would play against each other then they could go some place and blow off some steam by jerking each other off.

"Mmm," he heard Atobe moan as he walked up the step. Was it possible that Atobe might of started without him at the tennis courts. He moved quickly up the steps only to be stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mmm, Ryoma, yeah." He felt his blood boil as he saw his Ryoma hovering over Atobe kissing Atobe's neck and moving his hand over the front of Atobe's shorts.

"No!" Tezuka roared as Ryoma and Atobe finally looked up to notice him.

"Oh, _you_, well, as you can see I don't need you to save me this time, Tezuka." Ryoma snorted at him.

"What?" He gaped at Ryoma.

"You know. This is the point where you come into rescue me after some twisted freak has attacked me. Then we go off and you make love to me because if I don't do it now I will never be able to do it. Than I wake up screaming your name and embarrassing myself in front of the team," Ryoma cried.

"Oh, Ryoma, trust me when I say this is real, and you have already woken up. Remember I threw water on you." Tezuka's anger lessoned a bit as he looked into Ryoma's confused eyes.

"Really?" Ryoma asked, and Tezuka just nodded his head yes. Ryoma immediately rolled off of Atobe before turning red. "Damn," Ryoma cursed.

"Damn, is right." Atobe hissed glaring at Tezuka. "If you hadn't showed up…"

"What the hell were you doing?" he snapped, cutting Atobe off.

"Training him like you asked me to, I think. You weren't really clear what you wanted over the phone."

"I didn't mean to train him. I meant me. I meant we would train together and them we could go some place more private," he growled clenching his fists. "I didn't know Ryoma was going to be here."

"So, destiny brought us together." Atobe arched an elegant eyebrow. "I would tell you that you need to learn how to communicate your needs better, Tezuka, but I rather like this turn of events."

"I'll never live this down. Buchou must think I'm a pervert and Atobe must think I'm a freak." Ryoma mumbled to himself pounding his fists onto the ground. Tezuka desperately wanted Ryoma to do to him what he had done to Atobe. It pissed him off that Ryoma was more willing with Atobe than he had been with him.

"It looks like Seigaku's little pillar is having a mental break down. Maybe his big strong Buchou should forget about what his mean old jealous coach said and comfort him." Atobe slithered up to him grabbing his hand.

"I shouldn't, it's wrong; just look at him." He pointed to Ryoma who was shaking his head and muttering things.

"Tezuka, don't think, just act. You don't want me to have been farther with him than you." Atobe touched his own neck pointing out the hickeys on his skin.

"Damn you, Atobe." Tezuka gnashed his teeth remembering the first time he and Atobe had touched each other. They had been at a tennis camp when the old Seigaku and Hyotai captains had dared them to get each other off. Unable to back down from a dare, they had touched each other until they found release. After the incident they would occasionally call each other for favors.

"Ah, I was awake and I attacked Atobe, and Buchou was there. Kabaji, oh, no, Kabaji!" Ryoma looked up the benches where indeed Kabaji was sitting. There was a black expression on Kabaji's features. "No!" Ryoma shook his head muttering things again.

"Well, if you're not going to take advantage of him, I will." Atobe flipped his hair before crawling carefully over to Ryoma. Tezuka couldn't stand the thought of Atobe attacking Ryoma in his weakened mental state. He walked over to where Atobe and Ryoma were and got down on the ground grabbing Ryoma and pulling him into a kiss. He felt Atobe's hands running through Ryoma's and his hair bringing their heads together.

"Mmm," he growled in the back of his throat as he felt Atobe's hand leave his hair and move to the front of his shorts.

"Ahh." Ryoma broke away from him, throwing his head back and spreading his legs. Tezuka looked down and noticed Atobe was mimicking the same action on Ryoma with his other hand. "Atobe," Ryoma moaned grabbing Atobe's hand and bucking against it.

"Mine." Tezuka slapped Atobe's hand away replacing it with his own. Atobe just shrugged and kissed the back of his neck.

"You two look so hot." Atobe moaned in his ear.

"Buchou."

"That's right, _I'm_ your Buchou," Tezuka groaned as Ryoma sucked on his neck.

"Show your Buchou how much you care about him." Atobe said circling around to Ryoma's other side. Suddenly they were a tangle of limbs. He could feel Ryoma's hands rubbing at the front of his shorts working his arousal.

"Ryoma, you're going to make me come in my pants if you don't stop that."

"What the…" Tezuka looked up to see Fuji and Yuuta standing a few feet away.

"Don't look, Yuuta." Fuji's smile faded and his eyes widened. Fuji covered his brother's eyes with his hands.

"Fuji," Ryoma gasped moving away from the captains.

"Yes, that's my name, Ryoma. You know you are partially responsible for ruining my day. Here Yuuta and I were going to play some tennis after an innocent day of fun only to find you three getting ready to bang on the court. Do you know how long it is going to take me to reverse this mess. Yuuta will never want to hang out with his big brother again."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, Fuji." Yuuta pushed Fuji's hands away.

"Sorry to in-conveyance you, Fuji, but I highly doubt your date was just innocent fun. Just admit that the only reason you're pissed off is because you wanted to be doing with Yuuta what we were doing with each other." Atobe laughed standing up proudly.

"You're gross." Yuuta looked at Atobe with disgust. "You didn't really have that planned did you?" Yuuta looked up at his brother with pleading eyes.

"Of course not, Yuuta." Yuuta looked at his brother doubtfully.

"You've got to be stupid if you believe that," Atobe sneered at them.

"Are you calling my little brother stupid, you stuck up snob?" Fuji yelled.

"Yeah, maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"How barbaric!" Atobe scoffed turning up his nose.

"Oh, I don't mean with my fists I mean to beat you on the courts." Fuji pulled out his tennis racket pointing it at Atobe.

"Fine, Kabaji." Atobe snapped his fingers.

"Right." Kabaji grunted.

"Oh, no you don't, Atobe. You're going to fight this one on your own." Fuji hissed piercing Atobe with his cold eyes.

"Fine. Kabaji, Racket." Atobe stretched out his hand waiting.

"Fuji, this match is not an authorized match." Tezuka finally stepped in. He didn't want Fuji to lose or for Atobe to gloat. Both teens were talented, but Atobe was just a little better.

"I'm sorry captain, but this is our off hours and we're just going to play a friendly tennis game, right, Atobe?" Fuji smirked.

"Right," Atobe snapped quickly. Atobe then covered his mouth with a stricken expression.

"My, how nice, my very own Kabaji."

"Kabaji," Kabaji murmured pointing at himself. Fuji laughed evilly as Atobe glared.

"You're going to pay for that comment." Atobe grabbed the racket out of Kabaji's hands.

"Really, Fuji, don't fight on my behalf. I can fight my own battles. I'm not a little kid." Yuuta clenched his fists.

"I was with Tezuka and Atobe. Then Yuuta, and Fuji… and oh, no, Kabaji!" Ryoma cried shaking his head.

"Listen, I don't care what you two do, come on Ryoma." Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's hand. He had to get Ryoma out of there before the teen broke.

000

Broken thoughts were racing through his mind so fast that he hadn't even realized that he and Tezuka had left the tennis courts.

"Buchou, why?" He wanted to know why the night had turned out the way it had.

"Why, what, Ryoma?"

"Never mind."

"I'm taking you home." Tezuka squeezed his hand tighter.

"No." Ryoma felt fear at the mention of Tezuka's home. If he went home with Tezuka then they would have sex, just like in his dreams. He wasn't ready for that. He struggled more trying to get away. "No, I won't go to your house."

"I'm taking you back to your house, where you belong." Tezuka growled grasping his hand tighter.

"My house?"

"Yes, your house. Ryoma, I don't want you wandering around the streets alone after school anymore."

"What?"

"You're too damn naive. I'm going to talk to your parents. Do they even know you're out running around? Do they know what you do, who you hang out with?"

"No, and they don't care," Ryoma answered hastily starting to feel pissed off. Now Tezuka was acting like a parent. "Don't fool around with me and then treat me like a child. I'm not a child."

"Maybe so, but you're very immature and innocent. You can't tell when people have bad intentions for you."

"I know you and Atobe had bad intentions." He glared at his Buchou wishing the taller teen would just let him go.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into back there. You're lucky I showed up."

"What, so you two could tag team me. By the way you two seemed comfy," he snapped.

"That is none of your business."

"Then when and where I go out at night is none of yours. On the tennis courts you're my Buchou, but off you are not."

"But I am your senior, and you will listen to me, Ryoma."

"No, no, I wont."

"This is what I mean by immature." Ryoma shook with anger. Who was Tezuka to call him immature.

"Bastard."

"Only when you aggravate me. Now just let escort you home and talk to your parents.

"No, you can't." There was no way he was going to let Tezuka meet his father. He had been through enough humiliation the last couple of weeks to last a life time.

"Now, we're just going around in a circle again." Tezuka breathed heavily rubbing his temples.

"You don't understand my father's."

"Only one of the greatest tennis players ever. I know all about your father, Ryoma."

"You don't know what he's really like. He's embarrassing, arrogant, and a major pervert. Come to think of it, come on over, you two should get along perfectly," he seethed.

"Ryoma," Tezuka growled squeezing his hand tight and dragging him close while raising his other hand. Ryoma flinched sure Tezuka was going to strike him. Instead Tezuka rested his hand behind Ryoma's head. Tezuka drew him into a kiss. They kissed until he was sure he was going to pass out. "I won't go see your parents, but if I catch you prowling the streets at night I will inform them," Tezuka panted looking him straight in the eyes.

"Fine." Ryoma lied knowing Tezuka had no real power over him

"Good now run home, Ryoma. Oh, and be on time to practice tomorrow or you will be sorry."

"Yes, Buchou." He leaned up and gave Tezuka a kiss on the cheek before running home.

****

TBC


	6. A Cruel Trick

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

****

Warning: Sexual content between men, dirty talk, Ooc, **tasteless humor**, and silliness.

****

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think.

****

Ryoma's Yaoi Fantasy:

A Cruel Trick

Tezuka stood in the middle of a silent tennis court. Oishi and Eiji glared at each other while Arai and Horio snickered. He had to make a quick decision or the whole court would go up in smoke.

"He beat me, and in front of Yuuta." Fuji came up behind him.

"Who beat you?" He asked in confusion.

"Atobe, he won the match." Fuji looked down then looked back up and smiled foolishly.

"There's always next time. You will just have to practice harder."

"Of course, you know I will. I wonder if Yuuta will help me?" Tezuka ignored the comment as he studied Oishi and Eiji. He immediately knew what he had to do.

"Today we will practice with partners. Momoshiro and Kaidoh against Oishi and Eiji."

"I'd rather be paired with Ochibi, Nyah!" Eiji grabbed Ryoma hugging him tight.

"I guess that makes two of us," Oishi growled.

"I know what you both mean." Kaidoh mumbled turning his head away from Momoshiro.

"I don't care who you want to partner with. You can either play with the partners I have chosen or you can run laps and drink Inui's new juice." Sometimes tough love was the best way he thought as he watched the four teens head to the tennis court. They grumbled and groaned at first but midway through the game the teams began to work together.

"Great move, Oishi. Lets knock them dead, Nyah." Eiji laughed bouncing over to Oishi giving him a high five.

"I'd like to see you try. No one gets past Kaidoh and me." Momoshiro hit the ball back.

"Hiss." Kaidoh sneered at the energetic pair. Tezuka looked over to see Horio and Arai whispering and snickering. He moved a little closer not wanting them to harass Ryoma. He watched as Horio moved over toward Ryoma with an open grape pop in his hand.

"Ryoma, I know Kachiro talked to you. I'm sorry for what I've done. I have been very cruel to you, but I want to be your friend again. Here I brought you your favorite drink as a token of friendship."

"Thank you, Horio." Ryoma grabbed the pop. That's when he saw Arai with a bottle in his hand. It had Inui's name on it.

"No!" Tezuka shouted running towards Ryoma who had already threw back his head and was chugging the soda. It was too late; he was too late.

"What?" Ryoma's eyes widened before he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"He fell for it; he actually fell for it." Arai laughed evilly clutching his stomach.

"You bastards." Momoshiro threw his racket down grabbing Arai by the shirt and shaking him violently. Kaidoh marched over to Horio grabbing him by the back of the shirt before he could get away.

"You hurt Ryoma." Kaidoh hissed as Horio's teeth chattered and his body shook with fear.

"Stop laughing, Arai, you find this funny?" Momoshiro continued shaking Arai.

"Yes." Arai continued to laugh even though Momoshiro had a murderous look on his face.

"You did this just cause you wanted to hear him moan your name." Momoshiro punched Arai knocking him unconscious. "Too bad you won't be awake to witness it."

"Momo sempai, calm down. Fighting is bad." Kachiro pleaded.

"Mmm, Kamio, Shinji, oh, Tachibana; you're so bad," Ryoma moaned writhing shamelessly on the ground. "I'm a whore." Ryoma threw his head back.

"All of my juice is gone! How much did you give him?" Inui looked at Horio pushing up his glasses and paling.

"We filled the whole can." Horio winced as Kaidoh's hand tightened.

"You what! That was a new experiment of mine, a much stronger batch. I haven't even named it yet."

"Inui, why would you make a stronger batch? You know what effect it had on Ryoma's smaller body," Takashi gulped. Inui just ignored Takashi and turned toward Tezuka.

"I think we should move him. Who knows what will happen."

"Good idea, Inui. Oishi, help me move him to the infirmary. Oh, and Kaidoh, take Horio to Ryuzaki's office." Tezuka ordered knowing he had to get Ryoma out of hearing distance.

"I'm a whore. Yeah, I'm you little whore," Ryoma panted.

000

Colored lights flashed in the background as disco music played loudly over the speakers. Ryoma threw his head back grinding up against Kamio as the warm bodies moved around them.

"You're so sexy, Ryoma." Kamio swirled their hips together. Ryoma looked down at his tight shorts and lace up shirt.

"Kamio, you're so sweet. You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend.

"No, I'm not." Kamio pulled a cigarette from his back pocket placing it in his mouth and lighting it up.

"Kamio, I thought you said you were going to stop that," Ryoma whined pulling away.

"You such a goody, goody." Kamio breathed heavily blowing smoke in Ryoma's face. He coughed feeling the sting of the smoke. Kamio was right he was a goody, goody. He always played by the rules. Sometimes he wondered what Kamio ever saw in him. Kamio was cool and oh so bad. He had always secretly wished he could be free like Kamio, but never in a million years did he think he would actually be dating someone like this.

"Sorry, you're stuck with a boyfriend who doesn't put out." He looked down. Kamio had been hounding him about his virginity for awhile. They had been dating for three months now, and he was afraid to give it up to Kamio who had so much more experience than him.

"Not this again. Ryoma, I told you I'm fine with it. It doesn't mean I won't try though. Besides, you're becoming really good with that mouth of yours." Ryoma turned bright red.

"Kamio, don't be so vulgar." He leaned his chin on Kamio's shoulder nuzzling his face into the red hair.

"You know you like it when I talk dirty to you baby."

"Yeah, I do, but I think it's only because I like hearing you talk."

"Why do you always have to take a sexy moment and make it sappy."

"Sorry." Ryoma looked down feeling guilty. Why did he always have to kill the mood?

"You're just so cute when you pout. I want to drag you off to the bathroom and put that mouth of yours to better use.

"Kamio." Ryoma felt his face burn hotter. "That sounds so dirty."

"Well, I am dirty and I like to do it in dirty places. All of my other flings always let me do what I wanted. I guess they were just more adventurous." Ryoma felt a pain in his heart at the mention of the other men.

"Fine, I'll go to the bathroom and suck you off like the good little boy I am."

"Oh, my, can I come too. Sounds like it will be fun. I really enjoy watching Kamio get off. He's so sexy with his hair all a mess and…"

"Shinji, you're rambling. I'm sure Ryoma doesn't need a detailed description from you on how his boyfriend comes." Tachibana scolded smiling at both of them. Great now Ryoma was going to have to compete with Kamio's thug friends. He liked Tachibana, alright, even though he was a bad boy. Once Tachibana had beat up and sexually assaulted a teacher. "Hello, Ryoma, I can see Kamio is rubbing off on you." Tachibana looked him up and down. Ryoma covered himself with his hands feeling self conscious.

"Hello, Tachibana." He shuffled looking down at his feet.

"Hello, Ryoma." Tachibana nodded to him while Shinji and Kamio groped at each other in greeting. Ryoma didn't get jealous anymore when he saw Shinji getting all touchy feely with his boyfriend. He knew the two had been physically intimate long before he had come into the picture. He would never force Kamio to choose between him and Shinji. Just as long as nothing too bad happened between the two friends he wouldn't say anything.

"How about we blow this place and go find something better to occupy our time." Tachibana snuck up behind Shinji and Kamio wrapping his arms around both and showing them a little bag of strange pills.

"Kamio, no." Ryoma glared at his boyfriend. He knew those pills weren't prescription.

"Ryoma, if you don't want to come, you don't have to, but you have no say in what I do."

"Oh, really, that's right I guess all I am is your soon to be ex-boyfriend. Drugs are bad Kamio."

"Wow, I think our golden boy is getting pissed. Kamio, you better just stay here or Ryoma will dump you before you get completely into his pants. Then he will probably start dating that nice Tezuka who's always fussing about him. You wouldn't like that would you, Kamio? I mean Tezuka's kind of like the anti you…"

"Shinji, you're rambling again." Kamio gnashed his teeth and clinched his fists. Ryoma knew Kamio was pissed off at the mention of Tezuka's name. Tezuka was in Ryoma's art class and the two of them had always been friendly. Tezuka had asked him out around the same time Kamio had. Ryoma had chosen Kamio wanting the thrill of dating someone bad but deep down inside he knew he was better suited for someone like Tezuka. Tezuka was nice, kind, and respectable.

"Well, what do you say Kamio, stay here and be teased for the rest of the night or come with us and get something that will blow your mind." Tachibana shook the baggy in Kamio's face. Ryoma bit his lip nervously.

"Can we drop Ryoma off by his house first. I don't want him walking home at night dressed as he is. Someone is likely to molest him." Kamio grinned snatching the bag from Tachibana's hands.

"I don't know in that outfit he might fair better in the streets than in the car. I'm sorry, I know he's yours, Kamio, but I might have to take him for myself. Damn, you're a fine piece of virgin ass, Ryoma." Shinji groped his tight shorts.

"Kamio." Ryoma squeaked waiting for his boyfriend's response. There was none; his boyfriend was too busy obsessing over the pills in the bag. Tonight was supposed to be about them. Ryoma felt his anger rising. He slapped Shinji's hand away.

"Touchy." Tachibana laughed looking over at Ryoma with his arm still around Kamio.

"Yeah, I am touchy. Don't bother taking me home, I'll walk," he spat turning away and storming toward the door. The bodies moved in around him and he felt hands on him that weren't his own.

"Ryoma, wait." Kamio came up behind him pushing away the stray hands. "Ryoma, calm down. Don't be such a bitch. You and I can dance anytime, but Tachibana's magic pills won't be around after tonight. I'll make it up to you tomorrow just you and me baby no one else."

"That's what you always say, Kamio. Don't bother making it up to me tomorrow. Why don't we just call it quits? I'm not good enough and I just don't fit into your life." Tears rolled down his cheek as he pushed Kamio away and walked out the door into the cold night air. It was over. He had finally said what he had been harboring for a while. He wasn't good enough. Kamio needed someone who could keep up with him and his friends.

"Got you." Shinji yelled as he tackled him to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, Ryoma, well, at least not without us." Tachibana smirked evilly down at him with Kamio at his side.

"That's right, tonight you'll come with us. Ryoma, you're not breaking up with me, so come on you're coming with me."

"Kamio, I'm not…"

"Enough with the dramatics, Ryoma. Shinji, drag him to the car if you must." Tachibana interrupted him.

"Yes, I will. That is if Ryoma is not willing. If he is not than I will be forced to drag him to the car and that will not make Kamio happy…"

"I'm coming." Ryoma quickly stated getting up. He would do anything just so he didn't have to listen to Shinji's mumbling.

"Good." Kamio grabbed him drawing him into a long kiss and groping his backside. He knew he was making a huge mistake when he climbed into the backseat of Tachibana's car with Kamio. His boyfriend was on him in a matter of minutes. Hands slid up and down his body and finally rested between his legs.

"Kamio, Tachibana and Shinji can see us." He gasped nervously as he looked up at the front where Shinji was turned looking directly at them.

"Hey, Shinji." Kamio smirked gripping Ryoma tighter smiling sexily at his friend.

"Hey." Shinji purred back.

"Save some for the house boys. The night is still young." Tachibana adjusted his review mirror looking back at them.

"Don't worry, Tachibana. Ryoma may have quick release time, but he has an even quicker recovery time." Kamio laughed as Ryoma gave a pathetic cry releasing into his tight shorts. All three laughed as Ryoma buried his face in his hands. What the hell had he been thinking getting into the car? He knew tonight could only lead to debauchery.

"Here, Kamio, let's get this party started." Shinji suggested placing a white pill on his tongue and leaning over the back seat to kiss Ryoma's boyfriend. Kamio's tongue met Shinji's grabbing the pill and swallowing it himself. Ryoma looked at his boyfriend fearfully he knew Kamio did drugs but he had never seen Kamio high. Shinji grabbed another pill and swallowed it himself. Finally they pulled up to Tachibana's house and walked into the house. Ann was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon in her pajamas.

"What are you doing home?" She looked up at all of them with disgust as she grabbed the nearest blanket wrapping it around herself.

"Get lost." Tachibana pushed her off the couch.

"Hey, I'm telling Mom. You're going to get high again, aren't you?"

"Shut up, whore, and get lost before I let my friends have their way with you." Tachibana growled as he placed a pill on his tongue.

"You wouldn't really let them hurt me. Fine, I'll go to my room. I don't really like sitting around watching you get wasted and then have an orgy. I mean it gets old after the first hundred times."

"Go to hell, Ann." Tachibana spat as his sister walked into her room slamming and locking the door. Ryoma fidgeted uncomfortably sitting down on the couch in between Kamio and Shinji.

"You look so hot and I just love the feel of your shorts, honey." Kamio purred rubbing his shorts again. "I want you to feel what I'm feeling, Ryoma. It's so amazing baby."

"Kamio, I can't. I told you that I would never do drugs."

"Just leave the little baby alone." Shinji laughed rubbing up against the leather couch they were on.

"I'm not a baby."

"Then why don't you give it a try. I promise nothing bad is going to happen. You're among friends, Ryoma, so just relax." Tachibana was suddenly in front of him with a pill on his tongue. Ryoma let the older male draw him into a kiss and he swallowed the pill knowing how happy it would make Kamio.

000

Tezuka stared in shock as Ryoma experienced his fourth orgasm. Whatever was happening in Ryoma's fantasy it was still going. Ryoma tossed on the bed in the nurse's office moaning Tachibana, Kamio, and Shinji's names. The dirty words coming from Ryoma's innocent mouth were enough to shock the whole Seigaku team into silence.

"Well, at least we got him off the court so the whole entire team couldn't witness it," Takashi stuttered.

"That's our Takashi, always looking at the bright side," Fuji smiled.

"Was that the fourth time?" Inui asked pausing his pencil on his notebook.

"Inui." Momoshiro frowned at Inui.

"Yes, it was." Fuji chuckled lightly to himself.

"Maybe now isn't an appropriate time to be taking notes, Inui." Coach Ryuzaki stated wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Maybe you should all go home."

"No, coach, none of us is leaving until we are sure Ryoma wakes up." Oishi grasped Ryoma's hand.

"That's right we're not leaving until we know Ochibi is alright." Eiji piped jumping onto Kaidoh's back. Kaidoh said nothing but crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. Tezuka was surprised that even Kaidoh was still there. But he observed the tall teen casting worried glances at Ryoma with a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Well, I guess there's no way I can get you guys to leave. I'm going back to my office to speak with Arai and Horio again. Inform me immediately if he wakes up."

"Yes, coach." Tezuka nodded to her as she left.

"Mmm, oh, no more. I can't. No more. It's too much." Ryoma cried out sweat dripping down his skin.

"This is very interesting indeed." Inui scratched his chin.

"Yeah, who knew Ochibi had so much stamina." Eiji grasped Kaidoh tighter burying his face into Kaidoh's back.

"Um." Kaidoh tried to pry Eiji off of him but Eiji only clung tighter.

"He must be exhausted by now. Poor Ryoma we'll have to make sure he drinks plenty of fluids when he wakes up." Oishi observed pulling out some bottles of water from the cooler.

"Something tells me he's had plenty of fluids in that dream of his."

"Fuji." Momoshiro glared at Fuji while Kaidoh, Eiji, and Takashi stared at each other in confusion.

"Fuji, no more comments, please." Tezuka glared at Fuji hoping that was enough to silence him.

"Yes, Buchou." Fuji used the cutesy voice Ryoma always used. Tezuka felt his face flush but he held his normal stiff stance.

"Someone save me, it's too much. Oh, Kamio, stop, I can't go anymore. Tezuka, save me." Oh, no, suddenly he was slipping into Ryoma's fantasies again.

"Bet you five bucks, Fuji, that Tezuka saves him." Takashi chuckled nervously.

"It's a 100 probability that Tezuka will show up in the fantasy." Inui pushed his glasses up.

"Tezuka, you came. I'm sorry I didn't say yes to you before. I love you, not Kamio. Just take me away from this place and make love to me. Please, Tezuka."

"You better not leave him hanging, prince charming." Fuji threw his head back and laughed. Takashi and Eiji soon joined in unable to hold back their laughter.

"Look, Tezuka's blushing," Eiji roared.

"Eiji, stop, this isn't funny; Ryoma may seriously be hurt." Oishi scowled at his friend.

"Oishi's right, Ryoma could have bad side effects from the potion." Momoshiro nodded running a hand over Ryoma's forehead.

"Oh, come on, the only side effect Ryoma's going to have is some really messy shorts and maybe a hard on. My juice has never injured anyone." Inui glared at them all.

"Enough!" Kaidoh growled flinging Eiji off his back. "Maybe he won't have any physical side affects, but your potion had given him some serious emotional scars."

"Kaidoh, calm down, Inui wasn't the one who gave him the juice, nyah." Eiji rubbed his back getting up from the floor.

"I'm sorry if that is the way you feel, Kaidoh. I didn't purposely set out to hurt Ryoma." Inui put down his notebook and looked down at his feet.

"We all know that." Momoshiro gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Tezuka, yes, just like that, mmm. Make me whole again." Ryoma moaned arching his hips up enthusiastically.

"That's it! If he won't wake up, I'll wake him up." Tezuka grabbed the water bottles out of Oishi's hands.

"Tezuka, no, that's mean." Oishi tried to grab the bottles back but he wouldn't budge. They were at a stand still so Tezuka let go.

"Fine." He slapped Ryoma hard across the face.

"Tezuka." Momoshiro gasped.

"Trust me I'm doing him a favor." He slapped Ryoma's other cheek with the same force. Everyone glared at him but he didn't care he would do anything to stop the humiliation of both him and Ryoma.

"Mmm, Tezuka, you're so bad, just like Kamio. Slap me again. You know I like it rough." Ryoma growled grabbing him by the back of the head and pressing their lips together. He flushed trying desperately not to surrender to Ryoma's warm lips.

"Ryoma, wake up." Momoshiro yelled pushing him away from Ryoma. Momoshiro raised his hand high and brought it down hard against Ryoma's face.

"Owe, Momo, that hurt." Ryoma rubbed his reddened cheek and scowled. Momoshiro just gave Ryoma a foolish grin.

"Sorry, you wouldn't wake up." Ryoma touched his lips.

"Did I?" Ryoma trailed off looking at Momoshiro.

"No! It was Tezuka you kissed not me. You should know that I would never kiss you back."

"That's enough, Momoshiro. Everyone clear out of the room. Ryoma, will need some privacy to clean up. Oishi, let Ryuzaki know Ryoma is up, I mean awake." Tezuka put on a cold face.

"Where's Horio." Ryoma gnashed his teeth. "I'm going to kill him and Arai." Ryoma shot up out of the bed.

"No, Ryoma, lay back down; coach is taking care of them." Oishi tried to push Ryoma back down but it was too late to save Ryoma from the embarrassment. Everyone starred at his shorts and legs where the evidence of his pleasure was clear. Ryoma looked down at himself in disgust.

"Damn!" Ryoma yelled, "life is so cruel. Where the hell is Horio? I'm going to take some that juice and cram it down his throat."

"Ochibi, you don't mean that, nyah."

"Yes, I do, Eiji. You have no idea what he has done. The nightmares that will never go away after today." Ryoma's legs visibly shook as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Ryoma, don't worry about Horio and Arai. Coach Ryuzaki and I will handle them." Tezuka put his hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Don't you think you're touched me enough." Ryoma slapped his hand away. "Get out, all of you, and leave me alone!"

"Ryoma, calm down; we're on your side." Momoshiro tried comforting his friend.

"I said get out! And I meant all of you. Yes, even you, Momo." Ryoma pushed Momoshiro toward the door forcefully.

"We should leave." Kaidoh mumbled before leaving with the rest of the team. Oishi was reluctant to leave, but Ryoma looked pissed. Tezuka put a hand on Oishi's shoulder. He didn't want to leave Ryoma by himself anymore than the rest of them did, but Ryoma needed his privacy.

"Come on, Oishi, there are other ways to comfort someone that doesn't require physical presence."

"I know, Tezuka, I just hate leaving him alone, but you're right. I can help Ryoma by giving him some space." They both walked silently to Ryuzaki's office.

****

TBC


End file.
